Bajo los cerezos
by Geisha Sakura
Summary: Yuki y Shuichi contemplan los cerezos en flor.


"Bajo los cerezos"  
  
Autor: Geisha Sakura  
  
E-mail: isilnimyahoo.com  
  
Web: http:gravimix.homestead.com  
  
Clasificación: NC-17  
  
Advertencias: Lemon La la la, ¿he mencionado que esto no tiene trama? (¿qué raro en mí no? =P )  
  
Disclaimer: Gravitation pertenece a la gran Maki Murakami. =)  
  
Primavera. Los cerezos se cubren de efímeras flores rosadas que se desbaratan como algodón de azúcar, sus pétalos vuelan por el cielo a la menor provocación del viento, dando la impresión de que una fina nieve nos envuelve, una nieve de un dulce olor que impregna el ambiente de recuerdos tibios y añoranzas por tiempos pasados, acaso tiempos mejores.  
  
-¿Y bien?  
  
- ¿Bien qué?  
  
- ¿Vendrás conmigo?  
  
- Mmm....- murmuro mientras enciendo un cigarrillo, perdiendo la vista en la escarcha rosada que me rodea.- podemos hacer lo mismo aquí, cerezos son cerezos, vayas a donde vayas....- respondo cansado, dando una calada.  
  
- Pero Yukiiiiii, Tohma nos ha invitado a todos, ha insistido es que es un evento de la compañía y es nuestra obligación asistir- comienza a argumentar mientras un puchero se forma en su boca, sus ojos amatistas brillan, parecen más grandes cuando adopta ese tono suplicante. Pierdo contacto visual, no quiero que me convenza.  
  
- ¡¡¡Por favoooor!!!!!- insiste el latoso pelirrosa, acercándose más a mí, rodeando mi cuello con sus delgados brazos, dándome suaves besos en la mejilla, restregándose contra mi como un gatito tierno y mimoso.  
  
- No- digo lo más serio que puedo, esperando que olvide la idea, porque sé que si continúa terminará convenciéndome, como siempre lo hace.  
  
- Yuki...- susurra en mi oreja, causándome un escalofrío, pasando su lengua por la membrana, para terminar mordiéndome el lóbulo. El escalofrío se ha convertido en una ola de calor, he perdido nuevamente ante él.  
  
- Está bien..., pero quítate de encima- lo empujo suavemente al otro extremo de la banca antes de que termine prometiéndole otra cosa- que este es un parque público y no quiero problemas por tu conducta indecente.- Él sólo se ríe ante mi comentario, el viento sopla y una lluvia de pétalos nos cubre. Rosa entre rosa, no hay mejor combinación, pienso mientras le quito los pétalos que han quedado atrapados entre sus suaves cabellos. Él se deja hacer y cuando termino, soy recompensado por una mirada cálida y amable, en la que se refleja todo el amor que siente por mí.  
  
- Baka- murmuro atrayéndolo a mi lado, él se acomoda entre mis brazos y juntos contemplamos a los paseantes que admiran los cerezos en flor.  
  
La luz del sol parece tener otro color mientras se filtra entre los rosados pétalos, los cerezos cubren el campo hasta donde alcanza la vista, las aguas del lago brillan y la brisa es fresca. Shuichi corre como un niño delante de mí, emocionado por la fiesta de la contemplación de los cerezos que ha organizado Tohma para N.G. Records. Unas grandes carpas blancas han sido montadas en un claro del bosque, bajo ellas hay un conjunto de música tradicional y un buffet con los más variados y típicos alimentos japoneses. Unas bellas chicas ataviadas en kimonos de seda atienden a los invitados que están sentados en mesas de madera cubiertas con elegantes manteles blancos, el murmullo de las conversaciones llega hacia mi mezclado con el sake caliente, los mismos chistes y anécdotas de siempre.  
  
Suspiro con resignación, por eso no quería venir, es lo mismo por lo que pasé tantas veces en Kyoto, el mismo ritual aburrido, la misma tradición que ya se me hace obsoleta. Contemplar los cerezos como si fueran la cosa más especial y novedosa del mundo. ¿Les digo un secreto? el año que entra florecerán de nuevo, y el siguiente también, pienso con sarcasmo mientras camino con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, expresión aburrida y un cigarro en la boca, necesitaré de toda la nicotina que pueda para soportar los comentarios de Mika, quien no dejará de preguntarme cuándo iré a visitar a nuestro padre, o de hacerme comentarios sobre mi salud y mi modo de vida, mientras Tohma sonríe mansamente, asintiendo a todo lo que dice su esposa. Esos dos son la pareja perfecta, no conozco a nadie más molesto que ellos, bueno, creo que sí, por ahí veo a Tatsuha, quien como siempre se ha colado en la fiesta, y no deja de seguir como perrito faldero a Ryuichi, éste tiene muy abrazado a Shuichi y le platica quien sabe qué sarta de tonterías, conejito en mano. ¿Se puede tener tantos años y ser tan infantil? El peluche baila ahora sobre la cabeza de su dueño, eso responde a mi pregunta....  
  
El mal humor me invade, me dirijo hacia donde está la bebida y tomo una copa de sake, saboreándola lentamente. Pienso en irme cuando una manita tira de mi saco, volteo y me encuentro con un sonriente Shuichi, por lo visto ha recordado que viene conmigo, tiene una canasta bajo el brazo y una expresión pícara en el rostro. Sin decir una palabra me lleva lejos de la gente, nos internamos en el bosque, llegando hasta la orilla del lago, su azul refleja el cielo, entrecierro los ojos, me lastima el reflejo del sol sobre las mansas aguas.  
  
Bajo un enorme cerezo, Shuichi saca de la canasta un mantel y lo tiende sobre la verde hierba, colocando después unas tacitas, una botella de sake, palillos y una caja laqueada en negro que contiene diversas clases de sushi  
  
-Pensé que te gustaría estar apartado de la multitud- sonríe mi precioso niño mientras se sienta y me indica que haga lo mismo. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, como siempre, él me conoce a la perfección.  
  
Abre la caja y tomando unos palillos, lleva una pieza de sushi a mi boca, yo la abro y dejo que me alimente, me gusta que me mime, aunque le ponga una expresión gruñona ante cualquiera de sus atenciones, él sabe bien que me encantan.  
  
-¿No es precioso Yuki?- sonríe extendiendo la mano para abarcar todo el paisaje.  
  
-Sí, precioso- murmuro observando su bello rostro, centrando mi atención en sus labios color cereza, quiero absorber hasta el más mínimo detalle de sus movimientos, la sensual manera en que se lleva la comida a la boca, el recorrido que traza su lengua para quitarse los granitos de arroz que le quedan en las comisuras de la boca, dejándola húmeda y deliciosamente invitadora a un beso.  
  
Una fuerte ráfaga de viento sopla de repente, moviendo el mantel y volteando la botella de sake sobre el pecho de Shuichi, quien se para de un salto, mirando con tristeza su playera blanca, sobre la que se extiende una gran mancha húmeda. La tela se ha vuelto semitransparente, puedo observar los rosados pezones a través de ella. Me incorporo, mirándolo con deseo.  
  
-Tendrás que quitártela- me oigo decir con voz baja y sensual mientras tomo los extremos de la prenda y comienzo a subirla por el pecho de mi amante, quien se sonroja sorprendido, bajando la vista, sonriendo con pudor, comprendiendo el verdadero significado de mis palabras, pero levantando los brazos para facilitarme la tarea. Siempre es tan suave, tan complaciente ante mis deseos, siento endurecerme mientras voy dejando al descubierto la piel bronceada y tersa de mi pelirrosa.  
  
Comienzo a besarlo, tomando por completo sus dulces labios, delineando primero el contorno, mordiendo un poco, para después tragarme los gemidos que comienzan a salir de ellos, invadiendo su boca con mi lengua, esperando su respuesta, tímida primero, después, dejándose llevar por el deseo, apasionada, mientras pasa los dedos por mi cabello y frota su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío, estremeciéndose ante el contacto de su sensible piel contra mi camisa de seda negra.  
  
Me separo un poco, quiero tocarlo. Mis manos viajan por su torso desnudo, trazando delicados caminos por la suave piel, llegando hasta los capullos que se hinchan ante mi contacto, los pellizco suavemente, dejándolos listos para que mi boca los devore, mi lengua los baña perezosa, percibiendo el sabor a sake en ellos. Él gime, adoro su voz cuando hace ese sonido, deseo escuchar más y lo muerdo un poco, nuevamente la melodía que adoro, levanto lo mirada, tiene la cabeza apoyada en el tronco del árbol bajo el que comíamos, prefiero mil veces este alimento rosa, dulce y tierno, a cualquier otro. Sigo devorándolo, dejando pequeñas marcas en su pecho, para después concentrarme en el bello cuello de mi amante, quien tiene los ojos cerrados, el rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, la respiración agitada, los labios húmedos e hinchados por los besos. El éxtasis se aprecia en su rostro, siempre se entrega tan rápido, tan apasionadamente a mí, excitándome por completo.  
  
Vuelvo a tomar sus labios, su lengua ahora lucha con la mía, quiere explorarme como yo he hecho con él, dejo que lo haga, ha aprendido bien, y ahora soy yo quien suspira complacido ante las caricias recibidas, las manos torpes de mi amante buscan desabotonar mi camisa, me libran de la prenda, nos separamos agitados buscando tomar aire, su pequeña lengua rosa comienza a recorrerme, prueba mi piel, la saborea con reverencia, comenzando a bajar por mi cuello, prestando especial atención a mis pezones, chupándolos con fruición, dejándolos erectos, continuando su sensual camino hasta que llega al ombligo, sigue bajando, hasta quedar arrodillado frente a mí, acaricia sobre la ropa mi virilidad erecta que exige salir, frota su mejilla contra ella, le da tiernos besos, gimo ante la tortura, yo comencé el juego pero ahora él está al mando.  
  
Tomándose su tiempo, desbrocha el cinturón y baja el cierre de mi pantalón, hasta que por fin, libera mi erección, dándole largas lamidas, cubriéndome de saliva, como si un dulce se tratara. Siento que las piernas me fallan, me sostengo del cerezo con ambas manos, gimiendo, bajo la vista observando como mi virilidad es devorada por Shuichi, quien la mete una y otra vez, con movimiento constante y rítmico, en su deliciosa y húmeda boca. Ah... sí, el placer supremo, frota mis muslos con una mano y comienza a beber de mí, tengo ganas de verterme por completo, pero resisto, aún no es tiempo.  
  
Con delicadeza, toco su rostro, él deja de chuparme y voltea a verme, me saca de su boca y me mira con interrogación, sosteniéndome con una mano, un filo hilo de mi miel escurre por la comisura de su boca, él pasa la lengua para limpiárselo, siento que me endurezco aún más ante ese gesto tan natural y tan sensual a la vez.  
  
Lo levanto y lo lleno de besos largos y eróticos, nuestras lenguas juegan, se rozan, se enredan un poco, mientras desabrocho su pantalón de mezclilla y meto la mano dentro de su ropa interior, tomando su miembro entre el pulgar y el índice, frotando la punta, él gime, separándose de mí, siento que ya está listo, tan excitado como yo. Le indico que se de la vuelta, se apoya en el tronco del cerezo y voltea a verme, sus mejillas cubiertas de rubor, sus ojos violetas brillando de deseo, se muerde un poco el labio porque le da pena estar así, pero al mismo tiempo, disfruta de lo que hacemos, ese es otro detalle que me enloquece. La inocencia con la que actúa cada vez que tenemos sexo me excita por completo, aunque repitamos el acto mil veces, siempre gime y se sonroja, con una pureza y una entrega total que me subyuga y me hace desear más de su piel, de sus labios, de su cálido interior.  
  
Le sonrío y me inclino para rozar su dulce boca, mis manos toman su cadera y separan sus piernas, bajándole el pantalón y la ropa interior de un solo tirón, dejando su bien formado trasero al aire, se estremece con un escalofrío al sentir el aire frío, pero no será por mucho tiempo que esté así, me encargaré de calentarlo. Meto la mano en el bolsillo de mi camisa, extrayendo un tubito de lubricante, teniéndolo a él de amante siempre estoy preparado, nunca se qué gesto suyo, casual o provocado, me hará arder y desear poseerlo, ya sea que estemos en un lugar público o privado. Cubro con la resbalosa sustancia mi índice y lo deslizo entre sus nalgas, nuevamente el gemido que tanto adoro. Me abro camino en él, separa más las piernas para facilitarme la tarea, desea eso tanto como yo, con sus sonidos de placer me indica que me de prisa, sostengo con la otra mano su masculinidad y la froto, la melodía suena una vez más.  
  
Me cubro con el lubricante, me retiro un poco, y comienzo a rozar la punta de mi miembro contra su entrada, sin terminar de penetrarlo, él trata de acercarse a mí, mueve la cadera buscado más contacto, pero no se lo permito.  
  
-Yukiiiii, no juegues conmigo- es el reclamo que surge de los labios rosados de mi amante, mientras voltea a verme con mirada acusadora. Lo miro divertido, y excitado, me encanta cuando me ordena que le de placer. Continúo con la tortura, gime de frustración. – ¡Demonios Yuki!, ¡lo quiero ahora!, ¡lléname!- grita alzando más el trasero, su entrada húmeda y abierta me espera, no puedo menos que complacerlo de una sola vez.  
  
Ver como mi longitud desaparece, se hunde en su cuerpo caliente y estrecho me excita aún más, y comienzo a moverme con velocidad, Shuichi se sostiene con más fuerza del cerezo, la vibración mueve las ramas, las flores bailan al compás de nuestra danza de amor y comienzan a caer sobre nosotros. El aire fresco se llena de nuestros suaves gemidos, mi pequeño amante está por terminar, siento cómo se derrama en mi mano, su grito de placer llega a mis oídos, aumento la fuerza de mi embestida, explotando en su interior de terciopelo. Bajo una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo, saboreamos un orgasmo tan dulce como el fragante olor de las rosadas flores.  
  
Primavera. Los cerezos se cubren de efímeras flores rosadas que se desbaratan como algodón de azúcar, sus pétalos vuelan por el cielo a la menor provocación del viento, dando la impresión de que una fina nieve nos envuelve, una nieve de un dulce olor que impregna el ambiente de recuerdos tibios y añoranzas por tiempos pasados, tiempos que podrán ser superados por los actuales, ahora Shuichi está a mi lado.  
  
Cada instante juntos es mejor que cualquier otro, los paisajes viejos se renuevan ante mis ojos y las cosas cotidianas se vuelven mágicas. La contemplación de los cerezos, junto con la vista de mi pequeño durmiendo entre mis brazos, con pétalos enredados en su cabello y cubriendo su cuerpo, es lo más hermoso que he observado jamás. El próximo año, no me haré del rogar cuando me pida que veamos juntos los cerezos en flor.  
  
FIN  
  
Bueno, tenía ganas de escribir un fic primaveral y aquí lo tienen. :D Ya sé que podría dedicar este tiempo a continuar la otra historia que tengo pendiente, peroooo, tenía esta idea en la cabeza y quería sacarla. Espero que no les moleste. =P  
  
Este fic es parte de mi negación a escribir la tesis, tengo un bloqueo y bueno... quería desestresarme de algún modo. XD 


End file.
